gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/P
Pamyla *Image *Birthplace: Athens, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: May 16 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Omicron & Owl *Alignment: Evil *Story: Sophitia's younger sister and Cassandra's elder sister, she has made available herself to Spawn because God Hephaestus has always preferred her elder sister to her but Cassandra want to reason her demonstrating to her that she is doing a wrong thing. Pascal *Image *Birthplace: Fulda, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: August 21 *Gender: Male *Age: 43 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Halberd *Weapon name: Scalpel of Death *Alignment: Evil *Story: most excellent surgeon, after failed surgery at a duke was imprisoned, during his imprisonment he went mad. Now he managed to escape and wants to take possession of Soul Embrace to redeem himself. Patrek *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: April 2 *Gender: Male *Age: 10 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Zweihänder *Weapon name: Brutal Rivarly *Alignment: Evil *Story: Raynor's elder brother, he is an humanoid dragon and the boss of Gilbert's henchmen. Patroklos *Main page *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Stigma & Arcadia *Alignment: Good *Story: Sophitia's son and Phyrra's elder brother, he has traveled back in time 17 years to brign back her sister whom Tira has made her travel back in time to force her to do her bidding creating a threat for her mother Sophitia. Phaekritzixiaeh *Birthplace: Atlantis *Birthdate: March 5 *Gender: Female *Age: 30 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Chained Blade *Weapon name: Druyga *Alignment: Good *Story: warrior commander coming from Atlantis, she has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and she aims to stop Klarune who wants to destroy Silvia and get Soul Embrace to reinvigorate their land. Pier *Image *Full name: Pierreandre Sorel *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: *Gender: Male *Age: 36 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Ballade Mercenaire *Alignment: Good *Story: Corinne's husband and Restitute's father and master, student with his youger brother Raphael and his youger sister Cristine of Gilbert, he wants to destroy Soul Embrace responsible for the death of a friend of his. Pit *Main page *Weapon: Double-Edged Sword Shield *Weapon name: Sacred Treasures *Alignment: Good *Story: Cherubic Angel, he is one of the guardians of Angel Land and he has been chosen as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel. Plagus *Image *Birthplace: Grand Shrine of Palgaea, Persia *Birthdate: April 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 2 *Bloody type: None (clay-made Golem) *Weapon: Chained Iron Ball (x2) *Weapon name: Farisiuder *Alignment: Evil *Story: a golem created by Fygul Cestemus after the betrayal of Astaroth and Gabrielle to get Soul Embrace for God Ares. He must also defend his creators by Bangoo who wants destroy them. Puella *Image *Birthplace: Seventh Heaven *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Archangel Halo *Alignment: Good *Story: Cherubic Angel, has been sent to earth by the Divine Creator Yavhè, with her twin sister Lilly, as a guardian archangel of Hasu who has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Pyrrha *Main page *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Epsilon & Ypsilon *Alignment: Really good but unconsciously evil *Story: Sophitita's daughter and Patroklos's youger sister, she has been make travel her back in time by Tira to to do Tira's bidding creating a threat for her mother Sophitia. Tira is pretending to be a good person promising to Pyrrha eternal peace if she does her orders, but Patroklos has traveled back in time 17 years to brign back her sister. Category:Characters